borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Weapon options for craw's bacne
Hey all. I, like I'm sure many do, solo farm craw by glitching him so I can do a lot of runs quickly. Now I was curious what different weapons are good to reliably hit his back node. I have personally found that a helix rocket launcher is 3 shots and he is gone. Something about a non-elemental helix, whether it's the twisting rockets or something else, just destroys him. Now I don't mind killing him that way, but I was getting like 3 weapon levels on my rocket launcher a kill and have long since reached 50 for launchers. It just seems like a waste to not be leveling some other type of weapon. So if you guys have any other weapons that are great at knocking out that sweet spot let me know what kind, element and where you shoot him to hit it. I know I'm not the only one who would like some options with this. Thanks Owen-p- 23:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I managed with the Typhoon, as long as you get one of the two pillars to be slightly behind him. The ricochet effect off of the bullets is just right if you shoot the pillar. Due to the spinning bullets, not every single bullet will hit, but you can get him down quickly.Moloko Symboro 23:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Nice. I'm assuming most ricocheting weapons will do the same thing like the orion. Anybody else have some tricks? Owen-p- 23:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) You could fire the rockets and switch right away. Then if the shot kills, you'll get experience holding a different gun. That's how I leveled my eridian prof up on Rakk Hive. WhackyGordon 00:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) As a siren i wait for him to run towards me, phasewalk away to behind a certain rock, one shot with a bessie and a merc mod to his back, phasewalk to the glitch spot and finish him with my stinger. takes usually about one minute. spend more time collecting loot than killing him. gt- Turkin4tor 01:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Turkin4tor (Since you seem interested in leveling weapon skills) Instead of looking for other weapons capable of hitting his back for weapon experience... haven't you tried saving the back for the final part to destroy? Or, if it must be the last part you destroy to kill him, quickly switch weapons mid-flight of the rockets to get the weapon skill of the equipped weapon. I do either of the two I mentioned to max out weapon skills quickly. I have never posted on any forum before so excuse me for not signing. I have a lvl 61 Hunter with shotgun - eridian proficiencies maxed. The easiest way for me was using a sniper to take out all but one of his arms and eye. Then, use a rocket launcher to take out his back. Finally, finish his last arm with whatever weapon you want proficiency with. If you're going to use the glitch, then I find the Jackal is best for hitting the back spot. Aim high, about level with the top of the rock tower, and bloop away. If you're not going to gitch, go Siren with a Mercenary CMod, and a Hellfire, Orion, Defiler, and a Double Anarchy. -- MeMadeIt 06:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Just run circles around him and pound away with your strongest weapon, until three of the four claws are down. Then you can do your thing for the back and get prof off the last claw, which would then be easier to hit. There's no quick n' easy way to get the back, but sometimes you may get lucky and he turns away from you for no reason. 07:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) As a Siren I use a 2-shot Jakobs Unforgiven Masher for the whole encounter - it's basically 2 shots for each crit spot, except the eye which sometimes takes more. Any good masher with a scope works well too, but the +200% Crit hit bonus of the Unforgiven makes it perfect, and the spread of shot means that you don't have to have perfect timing and aiming to get crits. When I first started killing Craw I used a Merc Mod and an Anarchy - it worked but the Unforgiven is far quicker. I haven't got a Bessie, but a Skullmasher and a Specter mod works just about as well as the Unforgiven except that its RoF is slower than my Unforgiven. Since I'm only interested in farming him, I always use the WNW glitch spot to take out his front crit spots, then phasewalk to the double column, hide behind it, and pop out to take out his back. If I can't get the back in one go, I wait and lure him towards me, then phasewalk to the other column. Hopefully he'll be in the right spot now (not too close to the double column because I live in dread of seeing a Cyan weapon perched unattainably on top of the arch) and I finish him off. Outbackyak 08:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : EDIT: that's if everything goes to plan; often he isn't in quite the right position for the first shot, and moves before I can hit him. Then it's best to run toward the back wall before you phasewalk to pull him out into the open and make his back more exposed from the other column. Also, sometimes there's a weird glitch where he rears up vertically as you enter phasewalk, and his spines then make it very difficult to get a shot at his back crit spot; in that case it can take a lot of phasing between pillars before you can finish him off. If you are playing Siren a strong shield is more important than a fast recharging one - you can afford to take a hit from his minions or even from Craw himself secure in the knowledge that your shield will recharge during phasewalk and while you are waiting for phasewalk to recharge (I've got Inner Glow maxed out so health recharges while phasewalking as well). Outbackyak 04:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I like to use a Siren. Wait for crawl to come forward until his pincher is in front of the pillar on the right. You may need to dodge a maggot. When he is in this spot I phase walk to the glitch. Most of the time crawl is turned so you can hit his back first. A one shot weapon is needed. I use either a skull-smasher or the full auto sniper with the spectre mod (I think thats the right name, it gives sniper bonus). Then you can take the rest of the spots with whatever you like. 16:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC)